


I'll Protect You

by Kunimi_channn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hanamaki Takahiro, Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Basically all of seijoh have a crush on Omega!Kunimi, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Just imagine kunimi is like half a foot smaller or smth, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Kunimi Akira, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunimi_channn/pseuds/Kunimi_channn
Summary: When Kunimi presents as an Omega on an Alpha-Only team, Matsukawa and Hanamaki need to step in to protect him in order for him to stay.





	1. Overpowering

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to start another story while I come up with more ideas for "Having crushes is hard..."
> 
> I love this ship so much.
> 
> Sorry if this is bad, it's my first time writing Omegaverse ;-;
> 
> Also, the story will make more sense when more chapters are added.

Aoba Johsai's sports teams were Alpha-only teams, unlike Karasuno or Nekoma. The coach had decided it would be best to leave omega's out of their team and go to Alpha-only competitions as it would prove their team was stronger. Every member on the team was an Alpha. Well, supposedly. The first year's haven't presented yet, but the coach decided to let them on the team, reluctantly, as he assumed both of them would be alpha's. As Kindaichi and Kunimi entered the gym on their first day of practice in high school, Oikawa called a meeting to introduce them. Kunimi felt more nervous around the Alpha's than Kindaichi did.

"Everyone, this is Kunimi Akira and Kindaichi Yuutarou, our new first years." The captain explained with a soft smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you." The first year's said in unison, bowing slightly.

Kunimi looked up to meet a few of the Alpha's eyes, causing him to furrow his brows and tilt his head. One of the Alphas started to walk towards him, an expression of disgust on his face. The taller boy circled the first year, sniffing the air. He scoffed before saying, "They're letting omegas on the team now?"

"Omega?" Kunimi mumbled, his voice higher than the alpha making circles around him, "Do you mean me? I'm not an omega..."

"You look like one, and sound like one..."

"Well, I haven't presented yet... And besides, would I be let on the team if I was an Omega?"

"Guess not..." the Alpha suddenly stopped in front of the first year and snarled, making the smaller boy step back with a feared expression and a small whimper, making the Alpha laugh, "Does that seem like the reaction an Alpha would make?"

Kunimi stood, staring at the alpha for a minute in thought. He gulped and he felt his hand begin to tremble as the alpha walked forward, ready to start a fight. Suddenly though, the Alpha was knocked down onto the floor and Kunimi looked up to see a taller alpha with messy pinkish-brown hair. He looked kind of scary until he said, "Stop picking on the first year! So what if he does present as an Omega? It wouldn't make you better than him!"

The alpha looked up at his senpai from the floor and nodded before running away. The third year sighed and looked at the first year and smiled softly. Kunimi thought he looked really friendly compared to some of the other boys on the team, looked for approachable. 

"Don't worry about him," The third year said, his voice deep and calming, "He presented as an alpha during the break and now he thinks he's hot shit. If he does any of that stuff again just come and tell me."

Kunimi nodded, "Yeah... Thank you-... Uhm..."

"Oh- It's Hanamaki." The third year smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Hanamaki Takahiro. You're Kunimi, right?"

"Yeah..." Kunimi mumbled again, smiling, "Again, thank you for that... Are all the members like that about Omegas?"

"Nope. Not at all. SOME OF US actually have some RESPECT!" The third year said, sending glares to the second year alpha who was squaring up to Kunimi, "Don't worry. If you do present as an Omega, you'll just be transferred to the Omega team."

"O-okay, Thank you, Hanamaki-san."

"No problem. I've gonna go help Yahaba with setting up the courts. If you need me just come over, alright?" Hanamaki watched Kunimi nod before jogging past him, running over to the second year. Kunimi got a small whiff of his scent. He kind of smelled life a campfire, kind of smoky. It made the first year feel warm, as if he was sat in front of a fire right now. Alpha's always had really strong, nature-like smells. Oikawa smelled like petrichor, that smell that the woods has after the first rain after a long, dry, warm period. Iwaizumi smelled like freshly chopped wood. Kunimi slowly walked around the gym, trying to find out each of the Alpha's scents. He started by going close to Hanamaki again, smelling his warm, fire-like scent, but also smelling the second years, Yahaba's strong mint-like scent as well. He hovered their for a minute before moving away and walking close to the two other second year's on the team, Kyoutani and Watari. He could smell Watari first, and his smell was very unique. He smelled like sea salt, reminding Kunimi of a warm day at the beach. Secondly he could smell Kyoutani, who smelled of coal, or a damp, dark, mossy cave. Lastly, Kunimi walked close to the tallest of the third year Alpha's on the team.

"Smelling everyone's scents, right?" A deep voice interrupted him. He looked up to see a tall, dark haired alpha with dark, intimidating eyes starting at him.

"U-uh... No- I mean... Y-yeah, I'm so sorry!" Kunimi panicked, embarrassed, a small chuckle coming from the third year.

"It's okay, you don't need to be embarrassed. Kindaichi's doing the same thing, just not as..." He thought for a moment as he glanced over to Kindaichi who was excitedly complimenting Yahaba's scent, "Secretly..."

Kunimi giggled, looking over at Yahaba, who was showing off about how many Omega's have complimented his scent, "He's always been weirdly confident like that..."

"What about me?" The third year mumbled, "What is my scent like?"

A small blush spread across as he sniffed the air. He thought for a moment before mumbling, "Musky... Like, strong. It's kind of spicy."

The third year smiled and leaned forward a bit, sniffing the air before leaning back, his eyes slightly more wide, "Kind of cottony and baby powder-like... Haven't you presented yet?"

"Not yet... But the coach let me on the team anyway..." Kunimi felt nervous, "One of the other second years was saying I seem like an Omega..."

"I see it." The third year said, looking at the smaller boy, "Like, you're smaller than most other members. You're also look more delicate and soft, your eyes are bigger and shinier."

Kunimi began to blush, and he turned his head to look down. This Alpha was also being really sweet to him, just like Hanamaki was. Kunimi looked back up to see the third year smiling softly.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to be rude. I'm Matsukawa Issei, by the way."

 

 

 

When Kunimi arrived home, he sat on the couch by his mother and watch the TV in silence. He thought about today, about the fact that Alpha's told him that he looked and sounded like an Omega. What if he was an Omega? He didn't want to get kicked out of the team, considering how well practice went today and how many friends he made during practice. He has never talked to him mother about it before, and decided that now was the time. He paused the TV and turned to his mother.

"Mother, can I ask you something?" He asked, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Yes, honey?" She asked.

"Am I going to be an Alpha?" Kunimi saw his mother's eyes widen, and he continued, "Because the Alpha's on the team were saying I seem more like an Omega..."

"Well... I'm an Omega but your father was a Beta... So It's actually quite a low chance you're going to be an alpha."

Kunimi sat still for a moment before sighing and mumbling a soft, "thanks" as he stood up and walked to his bedroom. He laid on his bed for a few moments, deep in thought. He wasn't going to be ashamed of being an Omega. I wouldn't change who he is. He just didn't want to be seen differently. He didn't want Kindaichi to stop being his friend, or for the coach to kick him out of the team. What about heats? He'd need to take suppressants. Kunimi slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

About two weeks had past since Kunimi and Kindaichi had joined the volleyball team and Kunimi was called out on his omega traits. Not much more had been said about that though. Kunimi was taking a drink of some water, since he had felt warmer that day. Yahaba was drinking water also, and he pulled away from his water bottle, pushing his hair back to get it out of his eyes.

"You've been drinking a lot of water today..." Yahaba laughed as he watched the first year down the bottle of water, "How much is it now?"

"I dunno... Like, tenth gallon?" Kunimi responded, giggling a little before sighing, "It's so hot today..."

"Eh? No, it isn't!" Kindaichi chimed in.

"Not what?" asked Matsukawa, walking over with Hanamaki by his side.

"Kunimi's really hot today, he keeps drinking loads of water..." Mumbled Yahaba.

A little bit more conversation happened after that before practice continued. All the boys ran around the court, jumping and diving. Hanamaki ran past Kunimi and the first year got a strong hit of the scent of fire and smoke, making his head go into a spin. The first years body heated up as Matsukawa stood next to him, his srong, spicy scent invading his nose. He quickly asked Oikawa to sit out for a moment, due to feeling sick, which Oikawa let him do. Kunimi sat on the bench, head down, a flush spread across his face. He was panting softly and was sweating.

"Dude, can you smell strawberries, mixed with like... Cotton candy?" Hanamaki asked Matsukawa, before noticing Matsukawa's worried expression, "Mattsun, what's wrong?"

"Well... Firstly, yes, secondly, I know why..."

"Why?"

Matsukawa pointed at the hot, bothered and flustered first year sat on the bench, downing another bottle of cold water, "He's presenting."

"Shit..." Hanamaki mumbled before running over to Oikawa and the coach, "You need to get Kunimi out of here. Now!"

The other alpha's in the room started to sniff the air, even the other team members. Kunimi made a whine and hunched over, biting his lip. Oikawa told Hanamaki to take care of it, and ran over to the coach to tell him what's happening. Hanamaki ran to the first year, grabbing his hand gently and pulling him out of the gym, when outside the gym, Kunimi fell into Hanamaki's arms, his legs going weak.

"H-Hanamaki-san... Wh-what's happening to m-" He trembled, gripping the Alpha.

"I'll explain later, come on." He held on to the first year and took him out of the school to walk him home.

When they got to Kunimi's house, he laid the couch and ran to the kichen to get him some water. He pulled out his phone and called Mattsun to ask if he could buy some suppressants and bring them over after practice, which he agreed to do. Hanamaki gave the first year the cold glass of water and watch the first year drink all of it in about 10 seconds. The smaller boy gripped onto the third year and whimpered.

"Hanamaki-san! Wh-what's happening?" The first year whined.

"It's okay, Kunimi. You're presenting..." Hanamaki held the smaller boy close in order to calm him down.

"N-no... H-Hanamaki-san... Y-you have to leave..." 

"I'm not leaving you like this until Mattsun brings the suppressants."

"B-but... You'll... Y-you're g-gonna fu-"

Hanamaki blushed and turned his head away, interrupting the boy, "NO, I won't!"

There was a slight pause before a soft, high voice just moaned, "You won't?..."

Hanamaki looked at the smaller boy, who was blushing and biting his lip, staring at the third year. Hanamaki shook his head and Kunimi whimpered. The first year was rock hard and soaking wet, his thighs trembling as his body oversensitive. The first years mind was in a haze, his first heat getting painful. The black haired boy crawled onto the Alpha's lap and straddled him.

"Hanamaki-san... Please... I'm so wet for you... Need you..." He moaned sniffing and licking at the older boys scent glands, "I'll do whatever you want... Please, fuck me... Hanamaki-san... _Pleaaaaseee~_ "

Hanamaki was able to resist the first years attempt at mating, knowing it wasn't genuine at all. However, Kunimi's sweet, candly-like scent made him drool, and the dirty words coming from Kunimi's mouth and the way Kunimi licked and sniffed at his neck was making it harder to resist. Kunimi was distracted by the door being opened, and Matsukawa rushed in holding a tube of strong heat suppressants. He quickly emptied one out into his hand and offered it to Kunimi, who shook his head, pressing his body against Hanamaki's who bit his lip and turned his head away.

"I wasn't asking. Take it. **NOW**." Growled Matsukawa.

Kunimi grabbed the pill and swallowed it out of fear. He stayed motionless for a moment in Hanamaki's lap, nuzzling against his neck softly to relax himself. Slowly, the pills worked. Kunimi still had his delicious scent and was still hard and wet, but he could now gather his own thoughts. He climbed off the alpha and blushed, cuddling a pillow and hiding his face in it.

"I-I'm so sorry..." The first year mumbled.

"It's fine! Not your fault at all..." Hanamaki said softly, stroking the first years hair softly, "Practice tomorrow is gonna be interesting..."


	2. Cotton Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay on "Having crushes is hard...", but the next chapter should be up tomorrow ^^
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER

School was incredibly awkward the next day. Omega's kept trying to hug him and welcome him into their groups and Alpha's kept sniffing him and making small comments about how nice his scent was. As lunchtime rolled around, Kindaichi awkwardly entered the class room and walked to Kunimi's desk at the back before pausing and looking around awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" Kunimi asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Do you like..." Kindaichi thought for a moment, "Want me to keep a distance?"

Kunimi sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head, making Kindaichi pull up a chair and sit at the front of Kunimi's desk. Kindaichi sniffed a little before smiling, looking at the other first year, "Your scent is really nice! It's like... Cotton candy! Mixed with like, freshly cut strawberries! And hints on vanilla!" 

Kunimi smiled a little, he liked the fact that he smelled sweet. It wasn't an overbearing sweetness, it was a light, soft, fluffy scent. Kindaichi was still cottony and baby-power like but his mother was an Omega and his father was an Alpha, so it's likely he's gonna be an Alpha. Kunimi looked at the door and saw the four third year starters stood at the door, signalling Kunimi to come over. The first year stood up and walked over, looking up at the handsome captain.

"Kunimi-chan!~" The captain cheered, hugging the smaller boy, "Congrats of presenting!"

"Thank you Oikawa-san..." Kunumi mumbled shyly.

Oikawa released Kunimi from the hug and scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Um... So, the coaches have asked me to talk to you. You see-"

"I'm off the team aren't I...?"

Hanamaki could hear the hurt in the smaller boys voice and he sighed softly, walking closer to him and gently stroking his cheek with his thumb, "We're sorry Kunimi... We don't want you off the team... Hell, you're better than half of the team!"

"Well why can't I stay!?" Kunimi looked up and the four third years, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Kunimi..." Matsukawa said sternly, "It's not safe."

Kunimi looked down and sighed, sniffling and wiping his tears before pushing past the third years and making his way to the cafeteria. Oikawa and Hanamaki watched the first year walk away, feeling nothing but sympathy for the smaller boy. The third year's made their way to the cafeteria, talking abut what they're going to do in practice after school. Hanamaki looked down one of the hallways and saw Mizoguchi, the coach, going into his office. He hesitated before jogging over.

"Excuse me, Mizoguchi-san?" The coach hummed in response and Hanamaki continued, "I wanted to walk to you. About, uhh... Kunimi-kun."

"Kunimi, eh? The omega first year? What about him?"

"Um... Please let him on the team!"

"No."

Hanamaki groaned and looked down, this was going to be difficult, "Please, Mizoguchi-san! He tries so hard, he loves the volleyball club. He was so upset when-"

"Hanamaki, no." The coach turned around and looked at the third year, "He's an Omega, this is an Alpha team."

The third year sighed, looking down. He felt so bad for Kunimi, he was so upset. Seeing the Omega crying made his heart break. He whispered, "Okay..." before turning to walk out of the office, until he bumped into Matsukawa who was watching his with a blank expression. Hanamaki looked at the other third year, waiting for him to back him up, but he just awkwardly looked away. Hanamaki narrowed his eyes and sighed and walked past his friend. 

"He's right, Mizoguchi-san..." Matsukawa mumbled, making Hanamaki stop at the door and turned around to look at his friend with wide eyes, "Kunimi really values this club. You should let him stay."

"No! He's an Omega, this club isn't safe for him-"

"We can protect him!" Hanamaki ran over again.

Mizoguchi stood and stared at the third years for a moment before sighing, "If you two PROMISE to protect him-"

"Yes!! We will!!" Hanamaki smiled, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes..."

Hanamaki made a loud "WHOOP" sound before running out of the office and running to find the Omega. He looked everywhere. The bathrooms, the class rooms, the storage closets. He was no where. Hanamaki wondered if he went home. He walked past the gym and heard the sound of a ball hitting the floor and shoes squeaking. He pushed the gym doors open and saw Kunimi practice his spiking. Their eyes met and kunimi quickly looked away, whimpering softly.

 "I'm sorry, Hanamaki-san..." He mumbled.

"Don't apologise! I've got good news for you!" Hanamaki ran over to the Omega, "You can stay on the team!"

Kunimi smiled, "Really? How did-"

"Bascially," Hanamaki blushed slightly, "Matsukawa and I have promised to look after you, and protect you..."

"Y-You're... Really willing to do that for me?"

"Of course."

 

 

 

All of the Alpha's were doing warm ups in the gym when Kunimi arrived, Mastukawa on his left and Hanamaki on his right. Hanamaki looked at Mizoguchi and nodded, signalling it was time for a team meeting to explain the Kunimi situation.

"Everyone, come here!" Mizoguchi shouted and waited for the whole team to gather around, "Kunimi has been allowed back on the team. Don't treat him any differently just because he's an Omega. Hanamaki and Matsukawa have agreed to protect him and look after him."

" **TWO** alpha's?! Being kind of greedy aren't you?" Joked a first year member, making Yahaba, Kindaichi and Iwaizumi snarl at him. Kunimi whimpered, and Matsukawa leaned forward a little to nuzzle against the first years cheek, making Kunimi feel relaxed again when he breathed in the Alpha's scent.

Practice went on as usual, a few members were being rude with him and making fun of him, but non of the starters. Hanamaki was being extremely loving, nuzzling him occasionally and asking him if he feels okay and checking to see if he needed a suppressant or a drink. Matsukawa was more distant, but he make sure that no one said anything to Kunimi to upset him, squaring up to any member of the club that was being mean. Yahaba was complimenting his new, sugary scent and practising blocks with him, and Watari reassured him that no matter what, Kunimi was Kunimi, nothing would change that. Kyoutani was very distant, and when Matsukawa asked about it, Kyoutani revealed it was because he was shy around the sweet-scented Omega. Oikawa occasionally flirted with and nuzzled against the Omega, but also gave him advice and helped calm him down when he got upset. Kindaichi was still slightly nervous around his friend, but still treated him the same, and Iwaizumi was the same old Iwaizumi-senpai, giving the first year tips on how to improve his spikes. Kunimi knew as long as he had the team, all the rude and mean other club members wouldn't matter. All of the team members were stood in a circle talking, while Kunimi awkwardly stood by the net, trying to block out of the mean things the other club members were saying. Suddenly, Oikawa turned around and smiled.

"Kunimi-chan!" Oikawa signalled for him to come over to the circle, and Kunimi exhaled before walking over, "We were all planning on hanging out at Mattsun's place tonight, you in?~"

"You really want me there?..." Kunimi looked down and his scent turned slightly sour, "I mean, I might now really fit in anymore, since I-..."

"Shut up, Kunimi." Matsukawa mumbled, causing all the members to look at him, including Kunimi who looked slightly scared, "You're still you. We like you. You're an Omega, but that's not all you are... You're Kunimi Akira."

"Yeah! It's not like we're just gonna ditch you now just because you're an Omega and we're not!" Kindaichi continued with a smile.

"Yeah, Kunimi-chan! You may be a cute, little Omega, but your still my kouhai and my friend~!" Oikawa said with a wide smile.

"We don't see you any differently!" Watari said with a smile.

"I mean, it might take us a while to get used to it..." Yahaba began, putting his hand on Kunimi's shoulder, "But you're still our friend and team mate. It doesn't matter that you're an Omega. It's actually kind of nice to smell your delicious, sweet scent when your locked in a room with nothing but Alpha's for hours."

"I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you..." Hanamaki nuzzled the smaller Omega.

"None of us will." Iwaizumi said, looking at the smaller boy.

Eyes turned to Kyoutani, who blushed a little before saying, "Uh-... Don't let those other guys get to you... You're fine the way you are..."

Kunimi's eyes filled with tears and he smiled, holding his arms open for a team hug. As he smiled, a burst of cotton candy, strawberry and vanilla scent's filled the room and Hanamaki was certain he had fallen in love just by looking at the little Omega's smile. Yahaba, Oikawa and Kindaichi practically swooned at the delicious scent and Kyoutani and Matsukawa could do nothing but stand and appreciate the beautiful Omega stood before them. Iwaizumi instantly hugged the smaller boy, finding him adorable with his arms wide open. All the other members joined after that, indulging in a group hug, laughing and making small jokes.

 

 

 

Kunimi, Hanamaki, Yahaba, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were waiting outside of 7/11 while Watari, Kyoutani, Matsukawa and Kindaichi went inside to buy some snacks. Kunimi went in his bag and pulled out a cake wrapped in cute packaging, before opening it and taking a large bite with a small "nom" noise, making his cheeks puff out a little as he chewed the large amount of sweetness in his mouth. Hanamaki and Oikawa smiled and watched the Omega eat the cake, smiling at his cute puffed up cheeks. Yahaba blushed and smirked at the cute little "nom" noise and Iwaizumi was watching the first year lick the small amount of white icing off his lips, noticing how plump and soft his lips look. All of the boys were distracted when the door opened and Matsukawa smiled instantly upon seeing Kunimi take another bit of the cake. The group walked towards Matsukawa's house, however, Matsukawa walked beside Kunimi at the back. Kunimi looked up at the third year as he took a bite of the vanilla cake.

"Kunimi..." Matsukawa swiped his thumb across the first years smooth and damp lips, getting rid of the icing there, "Stop being so messy..."

Kunimi was shocked when he watched Matsukawa lick the icing off his thumb with half lidded eyes. Kunimi thought he looked kind of hot doing it, and Matsukawa smirked. Kunimi thought for a moment. _Why is he smirking? How does he know I found him hot?_ Kunimi blushed upon realising what it was, he had released more pheromones which mean's Matsukawa could notice Kunimi's scent get stonger. Kunimi looked down and whimpered softly.

"You're cute..." Matsukawa chuckled.

"N-no I'm n-" Kunimi said, shyly.

"You are. Everything about you is cute. Even you're damn scent is cute."

"Th-thank you, Matsukawa-san..."

 

 

 

It was 05:45 in the damn morning. Seijoh were getting ready to go to a practice camp, and they had to be at the school by 6AM. Hanamaki and Kunimi were they only two members there, but the rest were only at the 7/11 down the road, so they'd be there soon. Kunimi sat on the step leading up to the doors and Hanamaki paces around slowly, with his hands in his pockets. The Alpha was wearing a large white hoodie with roses embroided on the sleeves, distressed black jeans and some white vans. Kunimi, however, only wore a white t-shirt and some grey gym shorts, not realising how cold it was going to be. Kunimi watched the Alpha put his hands in his pockets and sigh as he looked down the road one more time. Hanamaki turned around and smiled at the Omega.

"You okay? You've been watching me for a while." Hanamaki said, squatting down to make eye contact with the Omega.

"Oh... Sorry..." Kunimi yawned and shivered before continuing, "You look really good... I love your hoodie... I wish I dressed better."

"You look fine..." Hanamaki smiled as the Omega yawned again, his eyes closing before opening quickly again, "Sleepy?"

Kunimi nodded as the minibus pulled up, Mizoguchi opened the door and nodded his head at Hanamaki to signal " _you can wait on the bus_ ". Hanamaki and Kunimi got on and sat at the back with Kunimi sat by the window. Hanamaki watched the Omega shiver for a few seconds before taking his hoodie off.

"Kunimi, here. "Hanamaki passed the Omege the hoodie, "You're shivering."

Kunimi hesitated and blushed before taking the hoodie and putting it on, suddenly feeling engulfed in warmth and a thick alpha scent of a campfire. Kunimi looked adorable in Hanamaki's hoodie, as it was much bigger on the Omega. 

"Thank you, Alpha-" Kunimi paused and blushed deeply, looking at Hanamaki's shocked face, "H-Hanamaki-san!! I-I meant Hanamaki-san!!"

"Sure you did..." Hanamaki chuckled and looked away with a blush before looking back to Kunimi with a concerned face, "Kunimi, listen."

"O-okay..."

"This practice camp is with a few other Alpha teams. You'll be the only Omega there, that's why I asked you to bring extra surrpressants. You brought them right?"

"I did."

"Good... Stay close to me this weekend, okay? I wanna keep my eye on you."

Kunimi nodded as his cheeks heated up. He leaned his head against the Alpha's shoulder and fell asleep as the other members entered the bus. Oikawa and Matsukawa sat on the two seats next to Hanamaki and Kunimi and yahaba and Kyoutani sat in front of them.

"Makki, you're dating Kunimi-chan?" Oikawa asked, feeling a small pang of jealousy as the watched the Omega slightly nuzzle Hanamaki's shoulder in his sleep.

"No, he was just cold and now he's using me is a pillow." Hanamaki laughed.

Yahaba's head popped over the top of the seat, "Woahhh, Kunimi's so cute when he's sleeping. He looks so soft!"

"Yeah..." Hanamaki mumbled, leaning his head against the Omegas with a soft smile.


End file.
